Master Trainer: Maker of the Keyblade
by victoriarogue
Summary: After her ultimate sacrifice for Sora, Maleficent recovers some of her powers by implanting a piece of her heart inside a Heartless. This same Heartless miraculously regained broken pieces of his heart scattered across the universe and memories of his past. With a new plan to take over the worlds, Maleficent watches over this Heartless as he travels these distant worlds.
1. The Heartless that Talk

The Heartless... When I was little, my father used to tell me stories about the Heartless.

"_Those without peace, love, and gentleness envy people like us," _he would say. _"They terrorize the living because they hate how we can feel and they cannot; thus, these beings are henceforth dubbed 'Heartless.' The heartless are beings of darkness that exist in two forms: pureblood and emblem. The pureblood heartless are formed from the darkness in people's hearts and turn to shadows when destroyed; the emblem heartless release the hearts they captured when destroyed."_

My little brothers would sometimes mistake pureblood Heartless with vampires; at the time, I believed it. Not the part that my brothers confused, but the part that heartless would stop at nothing to take away our happiness. Sometimes other parents would tell their children the same story, and the stricter parents would threaten to take them to the "door" if they got out of line. It worked! My sister was the only child in the family who thought of fighting the heartless. I thought she was nuts.

Clang, clang, clang! The ambers of the scorching flames would jump and pop as he banged his large hammer on the melted iron piece being formed above the slick anvil. I watched him with curious eyes all the time. He worked long hours making these…things - these weapons. I wanted to be just like him. Working away at hot metal in a shop, never having to fight or do much more than forging. He was amazing, and he was my hero without ever fighting.

My father was a weapon forger. The weapons my father created were strange to all of his children, even my headstrong sister. He melded what he called keyblades. For each keyblade, there was a specific way of making them. Moogles would help synthesize certain features of the weapon with my father. There was one that I remember him making quite clearly. Fire magic was channeled through the veins of the blade, and Nul-Fire magic was melded into its bodice. There were sparks and ashes everywhere until the weapon was complete. Father tried to teach us how to become blacksmiths like him, but I was the only one who managed to adopt the talent.

Father always had good business with his forgery. I used to see tall, armored people purchasing his work. Each time I came from the Moogles' Shop, there were keyblade knights standing before him and holding up his masterpiece to the glint of the sun. My sister would always ask them questions like how to use a keyblade's magic. Some would be nice enough to demonstrate, others would be in a hurry to complete a mission or journey. A mouse by the name of King Mickey visited my father's shop once. I was watching my father as he taught me how to formulate the proper structure for a keyblade, and the king came to take my sister under his wing. Father agreed.

I kept learning from my father and soon became a keyblade forger. My first keyblade forged was a prized possession of father's rather than mine. He was proud that I had a gift for forgery and asked a knight to test the blade's power. The knight couldn't even hold it without losing control! I thought something was wrong with me and vowed never to forge again, but father told me that I was a much stronger apprentice than he had expected. For a year, many knights tried their hardest to wield my blade but they failed every time. One day, I couldn't take it. I tried to get rid of the blade and my dream of becoming a forger, but the blade glowed with power! I thought perhaps I could find a knight myself to wield the blade but then I realized if I was the only one capable of holding the forged blades then maybe I was more than an ordinary forger.

Father would have thought so too. I probably would still be forging keyblades had not my world been destroyed by the Heartless. So how the hell did I end up in this mess...?

* * *

Those creatures with vanity and a lust for hearts live on in us all, you know. In the realm of the Heartless, they live in a city and it is not pleasant. Black titanium steel buildings, with exception to the one white skyscraper that serves as the main building, stand proudly along the reddened sky. There are also many neon signs on stores and street lamps around hotels to look like a small metropolis. The suite on the top floor of the white skyscraper belongs to the most powerful villain of the Heartless domain. Betrayed by her colleague, Xehanort, she plans to exact her revenge and control the worlds with a weapon more devastating than Kingdom Heart itself. She has taken many precautions to perform this scheme, and she refuses to rest so long as the plan is in motion. The dark mistress stares out the window pane in her suite, watching the city. The Heartless weren't people, so they didn't go shopping for clothes or weapons like people. They mostly transported themselves to certain places. The shops were for particular colleagues of the dark mistress: Jafar, Hades, Ursilla, etc.

"Pete," a feminine voice calls.

A noisy shuffle in the room was heard. She turned to the commotion and watched a large creature lumber towards her.

"Yes, Maleficent?" Pete, a robust cat, responds.

"Have you anything to report?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am," he says, gruffly clearing his throat. "First, there's something about the worlds' doors that you might find interesting - ahem! I, and the newest member of our group, entered Wonderland to inspect the premises since we infiltrated the wacko place before. The Queen's men attacked us before we could explain ourselves, and we did nothing wrong!"

"Mm-hm...go on," Maleficent probed, walking towards a throne-like chair.

"Well, in Wonderland, the Queen's defenses have been upgraded a lot since we saw it last - weapons and all! My escorts were able to handle their power, but a few of them were injured with exception to your favorite and his little magician boy."

"My raven protected you? Why, how worthy of him!" Maleficent complimented, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Mm-hm," Pete agreed. "He's getting pretty good by the day! We went to Agrabah and had some trouble there, too. He handled it quite well, but this emphasizes my point. The defenses for the worlds' doors are stronger than before."

"Ah, I see. They're well-prepared this time, hm? What else?" Maleficent probes, crossing one long leg over the other.

"This next problem was identified by your raven: the keys to the doors have grown weaker."

"Weaker?" Maleficent questions, straightening her back.

"On our journey to Timeless River, your raven was able to unlock the door without a trace of struggle. He said 'Keys are able to repel against anything with a hint of darkness in their hearts. They could deteriorate a Heartless by sensing its presence alone' is what he said, but the key didn't do anything to him."

"And what of the keyblades?" Maleficent questioned, leaning her torso over to hide her cringe.

"Those are getting weaker also," Pete answered, earning an excited gasp from Maleficent. "He said keyblades have the ability to destroy because it has channels that grants access to a wielder's power. He noticed from watching the wielders use their keyblades that the channels were closed at a certain point. The keyblade has to close its channels at an equilibrium to coincide with the wielder."

"These channels...how can he tell where they are?"

"Dunno. He tried telling me, but I couldn't understand it."

"The raven is of more use than I thought. What a manipulative cretin!" Maleficent compliments, grinning. "Harvesting the darkness in each world's door to satisfy Xehanort's obsession, creating an illusion of Ansem to lure Riku to opening his land's door, and the most interesting of all...controlling Chernabog and all the Heartless in the End of the World. What is his goal?"

"Ain't it to crush the keyblade wielders so's you can control the universe?" Pete asks.

"No, there's something he's not telling me... But what?"

* * *

"Fait!" a little black mage called.

Down the hallway of the white skyscraper was a pattering of feet. A black mage heartless was running after someone, or something, and calling its name. A menacing presence, Fait, was walking down the hallway to visit the infirmary of the building. It heard the mage call him, but it kept walking and slowly, knowing the infirmary needs silence.

"Oh, c'mon Fait! Wait for me!" the mage Heartless shouted. "You know your legs are way longer than mine!"

"What, Melvin?" Fait, a tall cloaked and chained Heartless, answered in frustration.

Melvin, the black mage, panted from running the distance. He caught up to Fait, held his knees and tried to even his breathing. Settled, Melvin straightened his posture, inhaled sharply then lectured, "Hey, there's this new trend that us heartless follow. It's called when someone wants you, you answer them politely."

"Sorry, senpai," the larger Heartless sighed.

"Honestly, just because you're larger than me doesn't mean you're older. Whatever happened to respect your elders?" Melvin questioned, folding his arms.

"Sorry, senpai," Fait responded, slumping its shoulders.

"Geez, what a load disrespect! What are you doing walking around anyway? You should be resting the most, ya know! That last mission we had cut off most of our team!"

"Yes, well, I healed faster," Fait answered, straightening his posture. "How are you feeling, Melvin-senpai? You used up a great amount of your power during the mission. Have you been properly treated?"

"_I'm_ fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about!" Melvin clarifies, pointing at the larger being. "I'm not getting in trouble just because you went destructive mode on the rest of the world. Speaking of the world, why haven't you gone back to your regular self like the other humans? It's not gonna work if you're in your Heartless form for the next mission to the Deep Jungle."

"…I can't go back human for a week," Fait answered.

"What?" Melvin shouted. "You mean you're stuck like that for seven whole days?"

"I used too much power during our missions. This is what happens when you leave one of those bastards to lead the missions," Fait says, holding up a large claw. "You put your life on the line to protect them, and they repay you by abusing your power."

"What are you going to do then? You can't go on another mission looking like that," Melvin states, pointing at Fait.

"I need to find a vanguard belt for the time being until six more days pass. Otherwise, I'll have to stay here, regain my strength, and stop using my powers altogether."

Melvins hums in thought. His eyes glow a considerably bright gold, and Fait's left zigzag antenna twitches. They look at each other then down the hall to see Oogie Boogie laughing hysterically and leaning on the wall to another hallway. Melvin lets out an aggravated sigh as Fait simply watches the rambunctious bag of bugs.

"Hey, little Ravencroft!" Boogie calls, rubbing his sagging belly. "Maleficent beckons for ya..."

A little fly passes by and silences the man. He smirks eerily then expels a trapdoor spider from his throat and captures the pest. He inhales deeply and both the fly and spider are inside his belly with the rest of his insides. Fait stares at him in fascination while Melvin responds with a gagging reflex.

"Let me guess," Boogie says. "You liked what you saw, eh Ravencroft?"

"I just wonder if you're ever going to burst into a million butterflies from all the scourges you consume," Fait says, angering the bag of bugs. "Now, it's my turn to guess. We have another mission from Maleficent, right?"

"Really?" Melvin sarcastically questions. "How wonderful."

"Time to get to work then," Fait says, looking at Melvin. "Let's go."

* * *

Melvin and Fait enter the top floor suite. Maleficent has placed her staff near the window pane and poured a glass of old wine into a dark cup. Pete is busying himself with playing cards as he sits on a couch in the room. The lights have been dimmed, only the moon and a fireplace lit with green flames provide enough light to see in the room. Once Pete hears the door close, he turns to tease Melvin about his size compared to the ominous Fait.

"So the ace has arrived with a joker, eh? And a half-pint if you ask me."

Melvin summons an exploding force that blasts Pete until he rolls onto the floor and into a wall. "Oops, I guess I can't control my anger."

"Why you little - !"

"Calm yourself, Pete!" Maleficent commanded, stopping Fait from destroying him if he hurt Melvin. "Although you have a small part in this mission, you are still needed alive to complete it." Maleficent walks towards Fait then around the enigmatic Heartless. "My precious raven. How have you been since your last mission?"

"Well," Fait lied. "My team, however, has been weakened tremendously with exception to Melvin and Hana."

"Hm," Maleficent responded. "Ah! Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"No, madam," Fait answers. "Please enjoy your glass. I am not parched."

"Pete has given me a report of your work together. I wanted to hear yours now. What say you, raven?"

_Either she's drunk or she's lost her mind_, Melvin thought. _Who talks with that accent now-a-days?_

"I only have one thing to say about the keyblade knights, madam."

"Oh? And what is that?" Maleficent asks, taking a sip from her glass.

"The keyblade knights have been collaborating with other worlds' warriors to upgrade the defenses of the door, which I believe Pete has informed you about already. King Mickey authorized this collaboration and has thus united the other worlds by doing so. The keyblade masters, the ones you requested that I watch over, were alongside him during this venture. With that said, I have a report on King Mickey... He has discovered my existence," Fait informs, hearing Maleficent's wineglass drop.

"That was what you were hiding from me then? His discovery of my raven?" Maleficent asks, walking over the crushed glass. "How was he aware that you were with me?"

"Pete and my group were traveling through the Enchanted Dominion as we had done through Wonderland and Timeless River to inspect the changes since King Mickey's return to the throne and the start of his proclamation. The door had not been properly closed and we entered without protocol. The Three Good Fairies were apparently guarding the key to the door. We went to the Forbidden Mountain to see what had happened to your domain, but the fairies were there and tried to dissuade us. One of the fairies wearing green had called to a few keyblade knights to apprehend us. I thoughtlessly snatched the keyblade from the knight's hands and used it as my weapon. I imagine once the knights recovered from the battle, they reported my utilization of the keyblade."

"How did you get the power to wield a keyblade, my precious raven?" Maleficent asked, ignoring the information for a moment.

"I don't know," Fait answers honestly. "A keyblade chooses its wielder by default, and if there are other wielders it can be held by them too. I'm not a true master of the keyblade like the others. I don't know why a Heartless like me was chosen by a keyblade to wield it."

"My last question before I discuss more of my plans: why are you in Heartless form?"

"I used a great deal of my power to complete our missions," Fait answered, looking to Melvin.

"Well then, you may take some time off before we need you again."

"What?" Melvin and Pete shout in unison.

"I need you in your original form to gain the trust of the civilians and guards. With you looking the way you do, you'll be attacked relentlessly and be stuck in that form for months, which will completely ruin our plan. If you can find a way to return to human form, contact Pete and we will continue. Until then, standby near the Flow of Shadows," Maleficent orders, kissing Fait's forehead.

Fait bows then says, "Thank you, Madame Maleficent."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"Hell no, nope, can't be right!" Melvin complains, arms folded at his chest. "Fait, I'm telling you either she's drunk or she's lost it! She's probably gonna turn us into barbecued sausages then eat us alive the minute we turn our backs."

"Can you honestly imagine two black, portion-sized hotdogs being eaten by a giant dragon for lunch?" Fait questions. "Who would buy or even eat that?"

They were outside of the white skyscraper and walking towards an inlet. There were oak trees intertwining their branches together to form a strange arch. The beaten path towards the silver lake had a hazelnut hue as Fait and Melvin walked down the path to see the sardines swimming to the surface to consume ounces of plankton. Fait stopped at the edge of the lake and kneeled backwards to lie on the ground in spread-eagle position. Melvin imitated him. He turned his head slightly to see if he had gotten the position correctly then quickly looked skyward once Fait shifted to speak.

"Besides, when have you ever questioned Maleficent?" Fait asked, scratching its chest. "Maleficent's no retard, Mel," Fait turns to the side away from Melvin then sighs. "If I know her just as well, she's bound to have some reasons for this...vacation."

"I just don't get it, though! Why would she send you on vacation?"

Fait senses a disturbance in the area as it rises to lay its forearm on its knee. "Don't worry so much about what you don't know. You'll always find out later in the end..."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Fait nods to direct Melvin's attention to the water. A thick, black rod emerges from the shining blue lake. It activates by sending an electric bolt through the center and opens like a futuristic door. Inside, a vortex sucking in ominous black clouds into a light, which causes the clouds to turn gray from its brilliance, stands exposed to Melvin and Fait.

Melvin shakes his head while still looking at the thin portal. "What is that?"

"It's time to go."

"I don't know about you, but I do not like where this is going."

"And you call yourself a Heartless?"

"You're the inconsiderate bastard!"

"I'm not that horrible..." Melvin stares at Fait with a sweat drop slowly falling from his head. "Don't give me that tone of look."

"Whatever!" Melvin stands looking at the door. "Obviously, its a trap. How do we know it won't be like it was during training."

Fait walks closer to Melvin. "Then we'll be the first ones to know," Fait says, placing a large claw on Melvin's shoulder, "won't we?" Fait clutches Melvin's collar then hurdles Melvin into the vortex, "Ladies first!"

"AAAAHHHHH! I hate you Fait Eto!"

Fait Eto quickly jumps into the vortex as it closes.


	2. Heartless that want to be Human

"Mr. Highwind, I'd like to have a discussion with you, sir," a woman says.

A woman, who may be in her forties, enters Cid's shop in a rage. Aerith and Yuffie were seated in a lounge corner of the shop when the woman burst through the door with a face redder than Aerith's bow. Yuffie looked at Aerith then received a confused glance from her and a shrug. Cid scratched the back of his neck, wondering how his day had gotten worse in three seconds, and realized there was a very angry client staring him in the face. This was no way to make a living!

"Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?" Cid asks, twitching his eyebrow at the woman.

"You can help by firing that irresponsible man in the back of your shop! I am a fifty-four year old woman taking care of her sick mother, and my darling granddaughter hardly visits because of it. Yesterday she finally called after five months and told me I was to receive a gift of appreciation. She asked that my wineglasses be brought to me in one piece, and when I get my special present from my lovely granddaughter they're in shambles! How do you explain this, Mr. Highwind?"

"Uh - ?" Cid starts.

"Preposterous is what is! Pure, unadulterated disrespect of one's personal belongings. It is precisely preposterous behavior of a delivery service! I want my money back for the monstrosity left of my present!"

Cid let out a sigh and agreed to give the woman her refund. This made the third time of this week! About a year ago, Radiant Garden had been restored to its former glory as a residential place and was beginning to regain its services. Cloud started a partnership with Cid and formed his company Strife's Delivery Service with some help from Tifa and Aerith. At first, the business was doing fairly well. Clients were satisfied and work was done accurately. Now, the business has been dropping as of late. Too many clients are being lost and the work is half-assed. With Cloud being the only one delivering anything, the weight is more on his shoulders than anyone else's. No one knows why he's been acting strange lately either. The woman left a little satisfied her money was returned but still upset nonetheless. Cid took a glance at the girls then shook his head.

_Ah, what the hell. He ain't listenin' no time soon. _Cid thought. _Not like dem's gals can fix him and his business._

"Hey, old man!" Yuffie called.

"What, god dammit?" Cid responds, throwing away his toothpick.

"Who ate your shorts?" the girl asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yer mama. What the hell you want now, Yuffie?" Cid asked, praying he had an extra cigarette somewhere.

"Leon and Tifa's been gone a long time. Think they can find Cloud and kick his ass for crappy service?" Yuffie inquires.

Aerith hummed then went to the door and initiated her search for the three missing comrades. Yuffie and Cid looked after her then glanced at each other in question. Cid spat in his small trashcan behind the register in disbelief and irritation.

"Did I miss something?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, while she takes care of that, you can help take care o' this mess," Cid says, heaving a box onto the lounge table.

"What is that?" Yuffie asks, startled by the box's impact on the table.

"A new set of deliveries I need packaged for today and tomorrow," Cid answers, wiping beneath his nose with his thumb. "I'm not lettin' Cloud deliver anything if it's hurtin' business. I'll either do it myself or search for new employees. His behavior is fuckin' ridiculous!"

"How the hell are you going to find new employees by tomorrow? That's impossible!" Yuffie argues.

A large explosion creates a deafening impact on Radiant Garden. Shrills from voices rise for a moment until everyone silences once the commotion ceases. Cid and Yuffie run out of the shop to see a peculiar phenomenon: the clouds are spiraling down like a vertex and a reddish beam is spreading mist about the sky.

"What is that?" Yuffie questions.

"I don't know," Cid answers, running back in the shop to grab his weapon. "But it's been a while since this kind of thing happened."

* * *

The vortex opens. Radiant Garden's door unlocks. Fait lands gracefully out of the door in a crouched position; however, Melvin zooms slightly above Fait's head and rolls into a wall. The stealth Heartless shakes its head at Melvin before rising to a stand to look around its area. The mage Heartless tumbles over from his upside-down position and does the same with his surroundings.

"Um, Fait, where the hell are we?"

"As if I know," Fait grumbles, sitting underneath a billboard. "What's that sign say?"

"Radiant Garden."

Fait looks above its head to see the billboard above him. Melvin was right. Fait shrugs and proceeds towards the front gate: World's Exit. Taking a few steps down the road of cobblestone and concrete, Melvin begins to question Fait before going further.

"Well, now what?"

"What do you mean?" Fait asks, stopping in stride.

"Have you been paying attention?" Melvin shouts. "You aren't in your right form and if people catch us we're dead."

"True. Any _real_ human would jump out of their socks," Fait says, looking at Melvin, "but you shouting isn't going to make it any easier. Let's just calmly get around this place and find some sort of safe haven for the time being."

"Can't you locate a Vanguard Belt with your sensors or something?" Melvin asks, tugging on Fait's claw like a child.

"If I use my powers, I'll be stuck in this form for weeks."

"Ain't that a bitch?"

"Yeah, leave it to Maleficent to send us out without being able to disguise ourselves. We're completely in the - MELVIN!"

Fait blocks Melvin from getting hit with a large fireball. He spots the attacker and inhales sharply. His hair was long and brown, covering his eyes. There was a scar across his face. He wore a mini-jacket with fur at the rim of the hood and a necklace with a roaring lion. One feature confused the Heartless, though: the gunblade.

"Fait, who is that?" Melvin whispered.

"I don't know, but whoever he is he's not someone to take for granted," Fait says, dodging another Firaga attack. "Hey, what the hell? We're not doing anything!"

The brunette's eyes widened before squinting in confusion. He tilts his head then straightens back up asking, "You…can talk?"

"Fait!"

Fait blocks a devastating attack. It came from a man with blonde hair, wielding another strange weapon: a broad sword. Fait growls in anger then puts Melvin down and readies another attack.

"Cloud!" Leon calls, surprised by his convenient presence.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asks, positioned for another attack.

"She's not with Cid?" Leon questions, positioned for another attack.

"Did the Heartless get to her?" Cloud asks, nodding to Fait and Melvin.

"I don't know. I just found these two."

"I think we're in trouble," Melvin chimes, tugging at Fait's chain.

"If we run, they'll just catch up to us with that bike," Fait whispers, eyeing Cloud's massive motorcycle. "And if we use any techniques on them, I'll be in this state for a year."

"What if we tell them you're just here to look for a vanguard belt?"

"Melvin, there's a 75-25 chance that they'll bother hearing us out, which I'm betting 75 that they won't."

"And the 25?"

"Just a number to squeeze in if they'll kill us first."

Melvin points up before shouting, "Another one!"

Fait back flips in defense from a woman then spin kicks her to side with the other two men. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes, and she was dressed in seemingly normal apparel. However, she was quite strong. That punch she delivered nearly took Fait's leg out!

"They can talk?" Cloud questions, looking at Leon.

"Yeah, I heard 'em earlier," Leon answers. "I don't know their strength, but their intelligence must be above average. They can call each other by name."

"Do we fight them or do we spare them?" Tifa asks, positioned to fight.

"We fight," Cloud decides.

"Shit," Fait swears, preparing to fight to Melvin's dismay.

"We have to take down the larger one. He's far from being a regular opponent," Leon orders, rushing to attack.

Cloud, Leon and Tifa initiate an attack on Fait and Melvin. The Heartless do their best to defend against the opponents, but they run out of little options and decide to retaliate. Together, they use a combination attack that completely weakens Tifa. Cloud tosses a potion to Tifa, but Melvin uses a gravity spell beneath the ground and manipulates the earth to knock Tifa out. He steals the potion and throws it to Fait, who throws it back to heal Melvin instead. Once healed, Melvin joins Fait to perform another combination attack that completely weakens Leon then another that knocks both Cloud and Leon out. The fight is over. Sighing with relief, Fait places a chained claw on Melvin's shoulder to reassure the victory.

"You did good, Mel," Fait says, taking a deep breath to calm his adrenaline. "Now, we have to help them."

"What?" Melvin shouts.

"We can't leave them there. They didn't know we weren't going to do anything and we're Heartless. What did you expect from them?" Fait reminds, digging in his tattered cloak.

"Yeah, but they could've killed us! What were we supposed to do? Take the hits?" Melvin argues, watching Fait dig.

"We can't leave them there," Fait repeats, revealing three elixirs.

Fait walks toward the three fighters, holding the elixirs in his large claw. He tosses one to each of them then returns to Melvin's side, hoping they heal themselves properly. Melvin hides behind Fait's leg then watches the group stare at the elixirs.

"Thanks...Fait?" Leon says, drinking the toxin.

"…Your welcome, sir," Fait says, bowing in respect. "Melvin, we leave. Our respects were repaid properly."

"In that case, see ya," Melvin says, waving and leading the way.

"Hang on!" Tifa calls. "How are you able to talk?"

Melvin stops then answers, "Heartless don't have much heart but they do have minds. That's all you need to talk and listen."

With that said, Fait and Melvin walk further through the gate with no worries.

* * *

"Great, now what? No one's going to believe we're innocent as of ten minutes ago with those muscle-bound gladiators defending this world and its bloody townsfolk!" Melvin complains, kicking his feet.

He and Fait were resting in an abandoned alleyway while the sun was setting. Fait wasn't pleased with being attacked but the people were satisfied with his elixirs, and that made him content. He understood what Melvin was saying, but it didn't do much to complain. Fait moved one of the empty crates he had used for a pillow then laid his head down on it. Melvin was busy kicking his feet out as he sat on a stack of wooden crates. He was above Fait.

"That's proof of King Mickey's extensive proclamation. 'Guard the door and its key so that no dark forces infiltrate and disrupt the lands.' They're doing an admirable job. We never had problems like keys and doors in my village, so to watch others perform their proper protocols is truly touching. They want to become better at helping each other," Fait compliments as he watches the sky change color.

"Yeah, I guess," Melvin sighs, glancing at Fait. "Hey, Fait? What was your home like?"

"Hm...Before you enter the village, there's an apple tree that gives shade to a small prayer bowl. The bowl is filled with pure water; it heals the body and calms the mind," Fait explains, reaches his claws out to the sky. "At the bottom of the fountain is a small ore of pure gold that never turns green or changes form and a string of mother pearls from oysters. You reach into the bowl quietly and place the beads round your hands so the blue diamonds on either side rests in your palms. This you use to pray for good travel, rest and a sound spirit. The ore glows when your prayer has reached the spirits of the apple tree. There is a path that you follow to the wooden fence of the town. A gatekeeper will look at your hands and forehead to see if you have done the ritual properly and respectfully. If you have not, he will not let you pass until you do. If you have, he will let you enter. On either side at the entrance, there are pubs and restaurants lined up and further down are markets who sell sardines or some other food that you may wish to have. There is a bridge that leads to a stadium in the riverbank. That's where performers and athletes go. Beyond that are the homes and inns. The docks lead you to them because there is a breezeway you have to follow. The people are kind and accepting. They can tell your life's journey just by the hands you pray. A mother may know that you're a carpenter, a brother may know that you are a sailor, a priest or philosopher knows that you're a drunkard or a warrior. It is all determined once you have prayed."

"I'd like to go there one day," Melvin says, leaning back on a crate. "It sounds like a nice place. How'd someone so good-natured end up being a Heartless?"

Fait looked at the sky remorsefully then closed his eyes. He couldn't take Melvin to his village. He couldn't take himself to his village.

"Fait?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're the only Heartless able to turn into a human again?"

"This gypsy band of feathers," Fait starts, touching his gold armband. "And my sword rag are the remnants of my memories as a human. I also still have light left in my heart. I don't want to give up hope and lose the one thing that makes me human. I still have hope that one day I can restore my world just as the others have restored theirs."

"Do you promise to find a way for me to be human again, Fait? Did you really mean that that day?"

"Yes, I will help you find a way because I know that there's still an ounce of light within you. It takes more than courage for a Heartless to seek the help of a human - well, half a human at least. You have emotions in your heart that you don't want to let go, and that encourages me to want to help you. I know deep down that you have hope, and so do I."

"Thank you," Melvin whimpers, feeling his chest twist. "Thank you."

"Shhh... It's ok," Fait says, holding Melvin's hand. "Try to get some sleep."


	3. Leon speaks to a Heartless

"Ah, finally done!" Yuffie heaves, leaning back on the couch.

She was by herself in Cid's Accessories Shop dealing with the packages he ordered her to finish while he runs through the city streets. Yuffie huffed in anger at this. She was nearing 20 and Cid thought it'd be too dangerous for her to go out? Where's the logic in that, honestly? Since she was done, she could go out and start her own investigation. Creeping to the register, she began searching for her Shuriken. She found it successfully and crept around it to go outside, but Cid and Aerith returned before she could leave. Yuffie made questioning gestures and noises before resignedly shouting in frustration and throwing her Shuriken into a wall. She stomped over to the sofa then sat down puffing up her cheeks.

_This is just stupid! _Yuffie complained mentally.

Aerith giggles before saying, "It is a relief, I agree."

"Ya done? 'Bout fuckin' time!" Cid remarked, scoffing and smirking. "I'll take those to the back for tomorrow's delivery. You gals go on and rest for the night."

"Thank you, Cid," Aerith said sweetly, bowing and dragging Yuffie to the guest rooms upstairs.

"I'll be damn. Wonder what's gotten into that lamb chop?" Cid questions, watching Aerith shove Yuffie in the room and close the door. "I don't think I'll ever understand young women now-a-days."

Cid walks over to the table in the lounge area and picks up a few of the heavier boxes with a strong arm. The bell on his door rings a couple times before he leaves to the back. He turns around, twitches his nose then frowns.

"What in blazes happened to you three?" Cid asks in a parental tone almost. "Looks like you took a beating."

Cloud, Leon and Tifa trudged in the shop one after the other feeling exhausted. Tifa practically crawled into one of the empty couches and laid there without answering. Leon sat on the floor while Cloud slouched in the other empty couch. Cid hurried with the boxes as he let the group lay still for a while. Once complete, he got three glasses of cold water and a pitcher and sat the items on the table. Everyone was beaten down today. Yuffie was packaging and retrieving items for deliveries; she had to deliver some of them and realized how hard it was. Now, these three were lumbering on inside like a big gorilla ambushed them!

"So, kids, wanna tell ole Uncle Cid what the hell happened to ya?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow at the groaning he heard. "What, did you accidentally attack each other? Are you ashamed?"

"We fought a pair of Heartless earlier - strong ones," Tifa answered.

"Strong? How strong?"

"Enough to beat us," Leon answered, stretching his arms. "They didn't do very much, but their combo attacks were enough to knock us out of our misery. They gave us elixirs to help our strength, which worked like a charm, but we started feeling the aftermath a couple of hours later."

"Hm..." Cid hummed, scratching his cheek. "Well, you kids need to get some rest then. I'll look into this tomorrow, but it's best if you stayed here for the night and recover. I'm closin' up shop in the shake of a lamb's tail so ease up."

"Thanks, Cid," Tifa said quietly, drifting off to sleep.

_Well, she sure didn't waste no time_, Cid thought. _But now I have to wonder. What kind of Heartless could do that kind of work? It takes 21 miracles to beat those three combined!_

"Cid?" Leon called. "Can I speak to you when you finish up?"

Cid looks to the young leader then at Cloud. He scoffs, noticing Cloud easing himself to slumber. "Yeah, alright, wait about ten minutes here?"

Leon nods then stands up. Moments later, Cid and Leon enter the master bedroom: Leon sits on the bed and Cid slouches on the table near his window pane. It felt like small remnants of Traverse Town were engraved in the room.

"They're still lurking around somewhere, you know?" Leon started.

"The Heartless that roughed you up?" Cid responded, unlatching a box from behind his goggles. "Think they're here to terrorize this world?"

"That's what bothers me," Leon sighed. "I don't think that's what they're here for. They didn't fight us until we attacked them, and the larger Heartless - the one that did most of the roughing up - helped us on our feet again. I think they were just passing by like normal...people? They're not like the Heartless we've encountered before. These Heartless...actually...speak."

"They talk?" Cid asks, raising his voice. Leon shushes him. "You mean the son of a bitch can talk?"

"Tifa mentioned there were two Heartless, right?" Leon asks, earning a nod from Cid. "There was a small one that looked like a wizard and a big one that was really strange-looking. I know it's a crude description, but the larger one found it unfair that I attacked him on the spot. The smaller one warned him of approaching dangers and such. I only remember the larger Heartless' name: Fait. Fait protects the mage without considering his own condition. I know this because when the mage stole a potion from Tifa, he tried to heal Fait but he threw it back to heal the mage instead."

"Heartless can steal potions?"

"Apparently so. While everyone is out tomorrow, I want to find those two and bring them here. You're the only person who knows about this, and I hope that it will remain this way. If two Heartless can talk, what's stopping them from disguising themselves among humans? They only need to possess someone with a weak heart and they have the trust of people in the palms of their hands."

"I get it, I get it. Problem is I won't be in the shop tomorrow. Merlin decided to stop by the Beast's Castle, so I have ta meet 'im 'round there. Unless you feel like bringing the dark pair there, keepin' 'em here is gonna spoil my business. It's bad enough Cloud's business is going downhill. We don't need to lose no more clients."

_He lost another customer, huh?_ Leon thought, knowing something ridiculous happened. _I said this was impossible from the beginning_.

"Don't gimme that look," Cid said, snapping Leon out of his thoughts. "Even _you_ have to admit the kid's had a good run for the three years he's been workin'."

"I know," Leon sighed. "And he has done good, but clients don't care about how well he did three years ago. They care about what he can do now."

"Well, what's botherin' him?" Cid complained.

"We'll have to ask him before he takes off tomorrow…"

"Takes off where?"

"To the door," Leon answers. "We agreed to see if the door has opened. If it is, more Heartless could get through and the world will perish once again. We can't let that happen another time."

"Our world isn't the only one with an opened door," Cid started, watching Leon snap his attention to Cid in worry. "There's been others. Merlin'll tell me which ones when he gets here, but I thought you should know that we're not the only ones in danger if another raid happens."

"If doors are being opened, does that mean we'll need Sora again?" Leon asked quietly.

"I don't know…that's up to the King…"

* * *

The sun rose in the morning sky. The clouds were settling into their white cotton state as they passed through the sky like a pod of whales in the sea. There were no hints of the reddish vortex in the air but a calm atmosphere. A chill in the wind passed by and the town woke up in the songs of hustling and bustling. Melvin was woken by a small meow. He then heard purrs and a bell ringing. He opened his gold eyes and stared in the fuzzy face of a brown kitten. He let out a yelp and fell atop Fait's resting body with a thump. Fait woke with a start then covered Melvin with his large claw and rose to his feet.

"Uh, were you going to kiss me good morning?" Fait asks, tilting his head.

"Don't screw with me this early in the morning!" Melvin threatens. "There was a kitten -_mew_- that woke me up. It's over there."

Melvin pointed to the little kitten. It nuzzled one of the crates and scratched its neck on one of the corners. Fait cooed from its small actions and placed Melvin down to retrieve it. Melvin held the cat in his hands then brought it close to his chest. The kitten meowed again and sniffed the air. It smelled bread. It directed Melvin to one of the crates and mewed another time. Fait opened the crate he laid on for the night and discovered a bag of seemingly fresh though possibly stale bread. He looked to Melvin then at the intelligent kitten. Moments later, Melvin set flames to the empty crates that Fait managed to muster up and Fait prepared a tray of bread to bake over the fire.

"Ever had any human food as a Heartless, Mel?" Fait asked, looking at Melvin.

"No, the most I eat is darkness. Have you?" Melvin asked.

"Course," Fait says rhetorically. He can change to human form whenever he pleased so long as his power allows it! "Wanna try? It won't kill you."

"I don't know. Can you cook with those huge hands?"

"So long as you have hands and taste, you can cook," Fait reassures. "Besides, it's just bread. I don't know what the other crates have."

"Yeah," Melvin agreed, petting the kitten. "I guess you're right. Funny, we didn't notice there was food in the crates before, and I didn't know you could bake." Fait held a piece to Melvin and another piece to the cat. "Is it done?"

"This loaf is. Try some, I think it might be wheat," Fait answers, chuckling at the kitten chewing on his slice. "Go on, it won't hurt."

Melvin tugged on his red collar to reveal an open mouth with awfully sharp fangs and nibbled on his slice of wheat bread. He hums a little at the taste and consumes the whole slice, hoping Fait has finished with the rest. Fait places the tray of bread on the oranges crate and pushes the crate towards Melvin and the kitten. He uses his long, sharp black nails to cut the slices evenly and shares the bread with them.

"So Fait if we're able to eat and talk like a human, does that mean we're closer to being human than heartless?"

"It's a step," Fait answered, opening his own fang-bearing mouth to eat the bread. He was more surprised that the kitten wasn't afraid of their teeth than by Melvin's question. What a peculiar cat! "I think once you are able to remember your life before becoming a Heartless, you begin to regain the light that was in your heart. That light becomes a guide and a map to finding the rest of the other pieces of light that make-up your heart. Once you reach a certain point and find enough pieces, you can turn into a human again."

"Like you?" Melvin inquires, eating more bread.

"Yes…like me."

"Does that mean you're still searching for the other pieces of your heart?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that the other piece is farther away from here. I can't sense that light here," Fait says, finishing his meal. "I do sense a vanguard belt and a key blade here, though. The key blade is weak like the others. I don't understand why this is happening. Keyblades never weaken…"

"When you say key blades aren't supposed to weaken, what does that even mean?"

"Well…a key blade is a very powerful weapon that can purify the tiniest bit of darkness. However, in the hands of a wielder, a key blade can be the mightiest weapon of all and destroy darkness for miles around. Inside the key blades are channels that a wielder can use to transport his power through the weapon's bodice. Think of it like your magic. When you use fire magic, you can feel your chants traveling through your staff until it expels what you want. Same way with a key blade; in fact, there isn't really a big difference except that I shouldn't be able to hold a key blade or use it like I can hold a magic staff. I might have some light, but I am still a Heartless. Unless…"

"Unless?" Melvin prompted.

"Maybe…in some way…" Fait whispered, thinking of his father and his skill as a weapon forger. He was no ordinary forger in his past because of his ability to create strong key blades and use them, so did that mean the key blades were choosing him as a wielder or were they choosing him to repair them as a forger? Fait shook his head then said, "Not possible…"

"Huh?"

"This mission…won't be possible," Fait continued, rising to stand. "I have to use my powers again."

"What?" Melvin shouted, putting the kitten down. The kitten mewed disapprovingly and nuzzled against Melvin's leg. It walked over to Fait then nuzzled against his leg. Melvin watched Fait pick up the kitten and scratch behind its ear. He said, "Why do you have to do that? You know you're not supposed to use your powers or you'll never go back to being human!"

"It's a risk I'll have to take!" Fait argued, scaring Melvin. "I - I'm sorry, Melvin. I… I just need to do this just once, and… I just want to know if the other pieces of my heart have to do with him…"

"Him?" Melvin asked.

"The key blade master… Sora…"

* * *

"Adele, what on earth went through your little mind? Why didn't you ask your brother to lock the back door for you so the cat wouldn't run out?" a woman asked, looking around the backyard.

"Quinn said the cat was in his room, mama," a little girl pleaded, searching in the backyard.

"What?" the mother questioned, turning to her upset daughter. "Then she must have climbed out of the window or something! Come on, Adele, we'll go look in the alley!" the mother said, dragging her daughter away.

_Please be okay, Chaton, _the little girl hoped.

Adele and her mother were simple residents of Radiant Garden. They had begun to live there last year after helping the Restoration Committee reconstruct their fallen world. Adele had found a little brown kitten she named Chaton at her elementary school. The kitten loved to play, and she also loved to eat. If the backdoor was ever opened during the night, Chaton could easily push the door open and run to the bakery or some restaurant. Adele's mother made her son, Quinn, lock the backdoor each night before his bath because Adele couldn't reach the lock.

Adele and her mother stopped running once they reached the alley behind their home. They called Chaton together, but they didn't hear anything. Adele started sobbing. She loved Chaton. She called for her kitten again and heard her small meowing. Adele and her mother called Chaton; suddenly, they saw a mage Heartless walking towards them with Chaton in its arms. The mother gasped, ready to let out a yell, but Adele stopped her and called Chaton again. The mage placed the kitten down and watched it run to Adele.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, shadow!" Adele said, crying in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

The mage nodded then waved at the little girl and the kitten. Adele's mother collected them both and ran out of the alley. Leon was busy searching for the two Heartless he battled yesterday. There were no clues whatsoever for those two! It wasn't until his search had taken a different turn when he saw three familiar faces running from the alley. The mother saw Leon and ran to him.

"Mr. Leonhart! Please, come quickly!"

"Reina, what's wrong?" Leon asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"There was a Heartless in the alley just now! My daughter and I were looking for her kitten, and the Heartless must have found it. It brought the cat back to us and stepped back into the shadows."

"What did the Heartless look like?" Leon asked calmly.

"It was about my height," Adele answered. "He wore a big yellow-y warlock hat and a red cloak with patches on it. His pants were dark green with patches too and his shoes were brown. Please don't hurt him; he's a really good Heartless! He found my Chaton. See?"

The little brown kitten meowed, looking at Leon with pleading eyes. That was all the information he needed! Leon reassured Adele that he wouldn't harm the Heartless until it became unsafe then ran through the alley's door. He took cautious steps through the alley. Everything seemed quiet. Nothing was out of the ordinary except the strange silence. Then, a crackling was heard and the smell of burning wood rose in the air. Leon carefully entered further into the alley and spotted the Sage Heartless carrying a bucket filled with water. He tossed the water onto the pile of burning wood and silenced the ambers crackling. Hissing from the angered ambers rose then fell as the cool breeze calmed them down.

"Fait, what will you do?" the mage asked.

_It's them!_ Leon thought. _The Heartless that talk!_

"There's not much we really can do. My strength is going to take some time to regain. Our options are slim in going out into town like this. We'll have to wait 'til nightfall to find a vanguard belt," the larger Heartless answered, resting on the sidewalk. "Going out in broad daylight like this will be too disturbing to the townsfolk. We'd best move when the sun sets."

"No, Fait," Melvin said, sitting next to his companion and holding his hand. "I meant what will you do when you contact Sora? What are you trying to ask him?"

_They know Sora? _Leon thought, gasping quietly. He got a little closer to the pair noiselessly and continued to listen. _How is Fait able to speak to Sora?_

"I… I don't know," Fait starts, sighing. "I want to ask him…if… I wish I knew what I wanted! It's a simple question, right? Just go up to him and ask him what the hell is happening! Why can't I just ask that?"

"Fait," Melvin called, gripping Fait's large claws. "Your powers are going out of control again… Calm down. Don't worry about Sora right now. Let's find a vanguard belt first, and then we can sort out the questions you need answered, okay?"

"…Thank you," Fait whispered, sinking into his spot.

"Hey, Squall, what're you doing back here?"

"Shh! Yuffie!" Leon says, covering the girl's mouth.

Melvin snaps his head to the opening of the alley then points to the couple, "Fait!"

"Melvin!" Fait calls, grabbing the smaller Heartless.

Fait uses a very high jump to scale up the narrow alley walls and run across the rooftops of Radiant Garden. Leon and Yuffie follow them on the ground. Melvin swears viciously then uses a Blizzara spell to freeze the cobblestone roads. Yuffie glides across the ice, almost losing her balance until Leon steadies her weight and continues to follow. He comes to a halt once the two speed passed the Bailey to the Castle Gate.

"Squall, what's going on? Who are those guys?" Yuffie questions.

"They're Heartless. They're the same ones that I fought yesterday," Leon answers, continuing the chase.

He had begun to wonder why the two Heartless had decided to run down this path: The Ravine Trail. A thousand Heartless were fought here. Leon spotted the pair still running from him. Yuffie was growing weary of chasing the enemy and produced a useful idea. She jumped ahead of Leon, revealed her fuma shuriken and threw the weapon. Fait managed to hear the wind coming from the projectile as he ran. He stopped, placed Melvin down with haste, redirected the weapon and tossed it back. Yuffie was surprised her fuma shuriken returned so quickly and caught it. She and Leon were equally shocked at the weapon's failure to terminate the Heartless. Fait and Melvin were still alive and had stopped running.

"Fait, what are you doing?" Melvin questioned, tugging on his partner's chains. "We have to keep going or else they'll fight you!"

"It - it talks!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing at Melvin. "Squall, it talks!"

"If they want to fight, then I'll fight them. Go! Find a safe haven," Fait orders.

"No! If you fight then I fight too."

"If you're hurt, I can't keep my promise to you. I need you alive, Melvin," Fait says, positioning his fighting stance. "Go!" Melvin reluctantly obeys and runs to a spot further away from the fighters.

"Do we fight them, Leon?" Yuffie asks seriously.

"No," Leon answers, walking towards Fait. He continues to walk towards Fait in that tense silence until he stops a few feet from the intimidating creature before him and says, "I wanted to say thank you for your help yesterday. Your elixirs worked."

"Huh?" Fait gestured, lowering his position.

"I don't want to fight you. You haven't caused any trouble and you're not evil Heartless," Leon says, holding back a smile. "You helped a worried child retrieve her kitten and lit a fire to stay warm instead of burning down houses. I appreciate that."

"…Your welcome," Fait says, standing erect.

"He understood you!" Yuffie exclaims, following Leon.

"What is your name?" Leon asks.

"Fait Eto," the Heartless answers. "Just call me Fait. I don't want anyone to know my full name. Sorry to have imposed on your world."

"All's forgiven with me," Leon says, tension in his muscles relaxing a bit more. It was strange to be able to speak to an enemy; normally, he would've smashed the Heartless into the dirt, but Fait seemed harmless even though he was menacing to look at. "Well, I haven't encountered very many Heartless that talk. Or avoid fighting," Leon says, curiosity rising. "What's wrong with your powers?"

"Sir?" Fait questioned, tension building back up.

"I heard you speaking with the other Heartless about it. I hope you don't mind."

"My strength…" Fait starts, releasing his tension. "My powers have plummeted since... I went to see other worlds. Everyone fights me, so I defend myself. The more I do that, the more I lose my ability to transform into a human. When I'm weak in health, I look like this; when I'm not, I change to human form."

"How can a Heartless change back into a human?" Yuffie questioned.

"It's…only been me so far without the help of another person's heart," Fait says. "I used to live in a quiet village far from the worlds you all are used to. My memories are locked away in pieces of my armor and weapons. Because I remember my life as a human, a part of my heart that was filled with light restored itself within me. That small fragment of light gave me hope to be what I once was. Once I knew the feeling of hope, another part of my heart returned and guided me to other worlds to find the missing pieces. I think…the closer you get to having a full heart, the more human you become. The sword on my waist is my maternal family's precious heirloom. It gave me the power to speak once I remembered the life I once had as someone's daughter."

"So…when you remember who you are, a part of your heart comes back to you!" Yuffie said, calculating the information. "Then that means the other Heartless must remember something too."

"I'm right here," Melvin calls, running to Fait's side. "My name's Melvin Hawking. You can just call me Melvin. Um, I don't remember anything about my past. The one thing that's given me the ability to speak is Fait's teachings. He promised to help me find my heart when he was younger and just finding his own. I have hope that Fait will come through for me and help me become a human again."

"Do you change to human form too?" Yuffie asks.

"No. Just Fait. The other Heartless find it weird too."

"When were you able to change forms on your own?" Leon asked.

"When half my heart was restored…" Fait answered.


	4. Old friends

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions now, sir," Fait starts. They were still speaking to each other in the Ravine Trail, of course, but they all decided to sit in a circle as the morning passed to noon. The Heartless inhaled deeply then continued, "What's a strong guy like you doing around monsters like us? I doubt you wanted to negotiate. There's absolutely no justifiable reason to want to even listen to my voice or sob story about dreaming to be human. In fact, it shouldn't matter to you anyway."

"This doesn't matter?" Leon questions, gesturing the conversation that was taking place. "Who do you know has spoken to a Heartless like this?"

_I, in fact, know several_, Fait thought but shook his head to ignore it.

"This guy's kinda right, Fait," Melvin chimed, leaning on Fait's shoulder. "We don't usually have a chat with the enemy. Besides, _none_ of this would've happened if you had just left them on the battlefield to rot. You just _had_ to give them your elixirs, didn't you? Just wanted to be _noble_ for a change, right?"

"I couldn't just leave you there like that," Fait said, turning his head to the side. "Call it what you want, but I can't just leave an opponent - especially a worthy one - just lying there. Also, I actually know you three. I knew that blonde man for a different reason, but the rest of you are in Sora's memories."

Fait caught himself right then and regretted what he just said. Melvin gasped at Fait's sudden carelessness and gave him an incredulous look. Shit was all either of them could say about this ordeal. No one was supposed to know about Fait's acquaintance with Sora in any way, even Maleficent was in the dark about it. Melvin only knew because Fait told him and the rest of their family. Fait was originally the only person - the only Heartless - who could actually speak to Sora.

"How do you know Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh," Melvin started, flapping his arms frantically, "he doesn't know anything about Sora! Who's Sora? I've never heard of him. A-hahaha!"

"The key blades," Fait answered, ignoring Melvin's attempts to shun the truth away. Melvin sighed then gave Fait a disappointed glance before folding his arms in defeat. "I admit I hunted the wielders of these blades for Maleficent since the Heartless raid," Fait whispered, standing to his feet. "I plead guilty for actually enjoying the feeling of lust after the power of the key blade, but I am also thankful to it. Without coming in contact with the master's weapon, I wouldn't have gathered the nerve to hope for something. I know Sora from being on the opposite side of the blade, but there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"The most important reason, I believe, for being able to communicate with him is through a link to my past. I remember who I was and what I wanted to be when I was little. I had a father, mother, sister, and two brothers. I remember who I had a crush on and who I couldn't stand the most growing up. But… no matter how hard I try, I can't remember ever becoming attracted to the darkness or being completely defenseless against it. I was afraid of the Heartless back then," Fait said, looking into his large claws. The chains on his wrists were dangling to the ground beneath his feet. "I've gained enough pieces of my heart to know pieces of my past, but my ability to connect my mind with Sora's is the most shaded mystery. I don't know how I am able to do it, but I know I can."

Leon thought for a moment, jaw tightening, before he said, "Fait. Melvin. Live with us for a little while until you get your strength up."

"HUH?" Yuffie and Melvin shouted.

"I want to see how you can communicate with Sora, and Merlin has a key blade that could very well help you. Also…" Leon trailed off then dug in his pocket for what appeared to be a blue marble.

"Hey, that's a node for a vanguard belt!" Melvin informed, recognizing the item.

"Should you stay with us, you'll at least be protected from other guards and not have to use so much power. I can give you the vanguard belt as well, but it comes with a condition."

"Name the condition," Fait answered, voice filled with suspicion.

"…You…must help that blonde friend of mine in his business…" Leon answered, fighting a smirk.

"Forget it," Fait answered bluntly.

"B-bu-but, Fait! You need that vanguard belt more than shelter if you want to be able to transform again," Melvin tried.

"Melvin, that damn blonde tried to kill us earlier. I am not about to let him get a retry from a failed attempt. He's trying to get you killed," Fait responds.

"Why just Melvin, Fait?" Leon questioned, becoming a bit shrewd. "Is the real reason you don't want to live with us because of Melvin's safety or is it because you're scared?"

"I have no reason to fear anything. It's for Melvin's safety," Fait answers.

"F-Fait…" Melvin whispered. "Will you stop worrying about me? I'll be fine!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Melvin. That's all there is to it," Fait said, looking to his friend. "If I lose my friend, I'll lose my reason to live. I will want to kill if you're injured in any way. I don't care if I die at this point. I lived to do the one thing no one else could; I had a small light of hope change me back into what I once was. I even helped our family regain their lost hopes. We found out that we had names together. I want all of you to continue searching for your light even if I'm long gone…"

A long silence passed with the soft wind blowing from the east. Yuffie was staring at the Heartless in near tears from the touching exchange. Leon gently smiled, understanding Fait completely and inwardly wishing there were other Heartless like him. Melvin felt emotions he had never crossed before: sadness, warmth, and the feeling of being protected. These new feelings were beginning to hurt him. A strong pulse rose from within him and he gasped at this new reaction. He groaned as the pain worsened and the pulse became stronger. Fait turned to him and watched as Melvin dropped to his feet. Yuffie was about to run to Melvin as his breath came in pants and his voice grew with the pain. Leon inched over to the pair, but Fait's claw rose to stop him.

"What's happening to him?" Yuffie asked, not knowing what to do.

"The light in his heart is growing," Fait answered, seeing shadows disappearing from Melvin's body. "The small light of hope in him is searching for the other pieces of his heart. Should he find more pieces, his memories will come back to him and he'll become human again."

"I-it's…ow!" Melvin started, clutching his robes. "It's a light…in - It's somewhere in a city. I…"

Melvin fainted from the numbing pain and descended into Fait's claw before hitting the ground. Fait picked the smaller Heartless up and placed him over his shoulder. He reached down to pick up the long-forgotten magic staff and began walking away.

"So you won't rethink my offer for Melvin's sake?" Leon asked.

"I have to find the door to this world," Fait replied, ignoring the question somewhat. "Melvin's light is somewhere out there. I promised to help him find his heart even it was just a piece. If you can prove that you'll not have him harmed, I'll do as you ask out of gratitude. Fail me and I will destroy this world. It won't be the first time…"

* * *

"You lost your goddamn mind!" Cid shouted.

"Stubborn old goat!" Yuffie insulted. "Did you hear one word we said? If we help those two Heartless out, they'll be on our side!"

"And who told you that?" Cloud questioned, folding his arms.

"The one that kicked your ass! How's about that?" Yuffie said, pointing at the retarded blondes arguing with her.

"Yuffie, language!" Aerith hissed, silencing the ninja brat.

"Those jerk wads started it!" Yuffie defended, stomping her foot.

"And we're going to finish it like adults," Tifa added, lecturing the ninja as well. "Now, let's think about this. You two are saying that you offered two powerful Heartless a place to stay so long as they help Cloud in his business and visit Merlin on a regular basis, right? That's where this conversation was going, right?"

"Exactly!" Yuffie said, nodding. "These Heartless are really friendly when you get to know them, and if they stay and behave themselves Squall promised to give one of them a vanguard belt."

"Just a thought," Cloud cut in. "Why?"

"Because one of them has a special ability with the key blade," Leon answered, finally allowing himself to speak. "Honestly, I think that… one of them was a key blade master before he became a Heartless. His story… You have to hear it for yourselves if we agree to let him stay and he agrees to accept our offer."

"You mean you offered him a room, and he didn't even consider it?" Tifa questioned.

"Smart man," Cid remarked, rubbing the tip of his nose. "If he was one. Just one thing bothers me. How's a key blade master transform into a Heartless, and - "

"Can somehow transform back?" Cid and Aerith say in unison.

"Fait said…" Leon started, choosing his words. "When he came into contact with the key blade, a small light of hope woke within him. That light found other pieces of his heart. He remembers what his life was like before he transformed. He had a family, and he admitted not knowing how he became a Heartless because he was afraid of the darkness. He's found a lot of pieces of his heart to be able to become human again and talk like one. The main reason I offered him shelter was because of his connection with Sora."

"Sora?" Cid questioned in disbelief. "You think that son-of-a-bitch has a connection to Sora? You've been sippin' a lot of gin to be thinking that kind of logic."

"Aren't all Heartless connected to the key blade then?" Cloud questioned.

"Not like he is," Leon answered. "I have to see what kind of connection he has with Sora. Merlin is the only way I can do this. Fait has to be with us to see Merlin everyday, no questions asked, or he'll die here."

"That sounds more like the Leon I know," Tifa said, smirking but understanding the danger of letting a Heartless roam the land. "So what do we do?"

"Since Cid and Merlin are on such good terms," Leon started, glaring at Cid sarcastically as the man scoffed and turned his head, "and Aerith is a prominent magic-user who has been training with Merlin for a while, Cid and Aerith will tell Merlin that we're bringing both Heartless to his lair. Yuffie, Tifa, you guys find a way to tell Sora what we know. This is concerning him directly. Write some postcards to him if you have to. Cloud and I will bring the Heartless here to settle any leftover disagreements. We can't have any bad blood between them and us, but let's make it clear that we can kill them should they betray us. One of them has already made it clear to Yuffie and I that he can destroy this world a second time should we betray him…"

* * *

"Sora!" a young girl shouts throwing a rock at Sora.

Sora yelps in surprise and slight pain from the rock. He is quite handsome by first glance. His hair is brown and spiky, he has blue eyes, a tanned complexion, and clustered-looking apparel. He was asleep again. Sora was a blooming seventeen years old. Next month was going to be his birthday, and he was excited to be leaving Destiny Islands for a while with Donald and Goofy to visit Disney Castle. He loved his home very much, but he needed the alone time to rejuvenate his spirit. A visit to the beach is like a trip to the library: dull and boring. The more excitement, the better. Plus, he was going to be able to touch his old Kingdom Key blade and speak to that voice again.

Sora rubbed his chest then looked out into the sea. How long has it been since he heard that voice from the keyblade speak to him in comfort? It also trained him without making its presence known to the people around him. Sometimes, in his dreams, he envisions himself holding onto the keyblade and caressing it just to call out to that voice. Other times, he would envision other things - things that the keyblade envisioned that he couldn't understand. Sighing, he relaxed and gazed into the blue sea with remorse in his eyes. What he wouldn't give to hear the keyblade's voice again.

A girl huffs cutely then plops directly in front of Sora, feeling ignored and concerned for the young man. Sora looks in the cute, angry face of the culprit who threw the rock then rubs his head where the rock struck him.

"What, Kairi? You said we weren't doing anything today," he complained, poking his tongue out immaturely.

"Your mom said to come home. You've got letters from some place called Traverse Town," Kairi informed. "Also, Riku got a note from King Mickey. Right, Riku?"

Sora turns around and gazes in his other best friend's face. It took Sora quite a few years to catch up to Riku's height, and Riku is still as tall as ever. His hair was ridiculously long last year, but he made sure to cut it this time. His skin has gotten a little more tan now that he works by the docks on the mainland where he's exposed to the sun the most. Sora has a job now, too: pest exterminator. Yep, you save the world from Heartless, compete to win the title of hero, and the minute you get home your heroics and battle skills are put to use in the sewers to kill a few rats and possums that refuse to play dead.

"Yup," Riku responded, blowing a loose strand of his silver hair out of his eye. He stopped blowing then looked into Sora's eyes and said, "He said he'll be here in two days. By that time, I'm sure you'll be done reading your love letter."

Sora annoyingly sighs, "Fine. I'll go see what's the big deal. Thanks, Riku...and frustrated Kairi who hit me with a rock!"

"Your welcome!" Kairi adorably responds patting Sora on the sore.

He walks passed Riku and Kairi with no intention of rushing. Stretching, he begins to yawn and thinks about taking another nap. He worked from 4 to 11 last night and studied until 3 in the morning all week long. School and part-time employment could wear a hero down. Nothing more exciting that hearing you need an 89 on a research paper to pass English class with at least a C. He couldn't understand how Riku did it.

_Dreams..._

Sora stopped walking immediately and snapped his head up. His eyes widened, knowing that familiar, soft voice streaming through his ears. The keyblade's voice was speaking to him!

_My dreams were peaceful once... They are no more... _

"It's you!" Sora whispered, drooping his head and feeling a small smile creep on his face.

"It's who?" Riku questioned, touching Sora's shoulder.

"Huh?" Sora gestured, turning to Riku. He smiled sheepishly then said, "Oh, I think I know who the letters are from. I was just talking to myself."

"That doesn't sound very healthy, especially if it's you," Riku teased, playfully punching Sora's arm.

"Shut up, it's just a thought!" Sora said, reassuring he was fine.

Riku returned a warm smile as he watched Sora run to his small boat, but as he sailed away he began to wonder. What was on Sora's mind to make him stop moving and stiffen like that? It didn't seem like it was nothing; it had to be something. But what?

* * *

Sora walks inside of his home to see his mother making some sandwiches. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

"Hi, honey. Did Kairi tell you you have a letter?"

"Yep. Where is it?"

"On the nightstand in your room, dear. There's a red symbol on the front that looks like wings, and in the center is a picture of some weird-looking cat."

_It's from Leon!_ Sora thought as he ran upstairs to his room. _That's his Griever necklace_.

"Thanks, mom!"

"You would think he'd ask if I needed help, but it must be important," his mother whispered to herself, continuing her sandwich-making.

Sora walks in his room and sees the letter on his messy nightstand. He opens the white envelope, takes out the letter, sits on his bed, and begins reading to himself.

To: Sora

_Hey, Keyblade Master! It's Yuffie writing the first two paragraphs. I should be able to write something since I sealed the envelope anyway, so deal with it Squall! Well, we have some personal issues to discuss big time. Recently, in Radiant Garden, there were two Heartless that were able to talk and move like regular human beings. As part of the Rebuilding Committee, Squall and Cloud were guarding the gate to Radiant Garden, but Cid was getting worried about them because they didn't come back for a while so he sent Tifa to find them. _

_Hopefully, you remember all the people I just mentioned because the next part will have you jump outta your socks. When all three of them went to pursue the Heartless, the two beat all three of them! _

Sora was shocked by this indeed. He thought about how Leon, the gunblade wielder, was usually known as the strongest in Traverse Town and put together with Yuffie? Let's just say they made quite the team. Next, he imagined how powerful Cloud was with his broad sword. If you can beat him at his peak strength and evade 90% of his attacks, you're like half as powerful as Sephiroth! Then, there's Tifa. She could super-punch a wall until it crumbles in only one hit. That says a lot about an attractive martial artist who was looking for Cloud to begin with. To be able to defeat Leon, Cloud, and Tifa put together is definitey strong. Sora kept reading Yuffie's paragraph to learn more about these adversaries and whether or not someone defeated them.

_How strong is that, right? Pretty damn awesome, if you ask me. Well, the next part's really gonna get you. Okay, so Leon went to go find these Heartless, right. Well, I went looking for him, thinking he might need help and we chased the two all the way to the Ravine Trail. Get this: one of the Heartless can actually change back into a human. _

_Aerith will explain the rest from here. I gotta go help Cid do a couple of things before departure. Dude, we're going back to Traverse Town! How awesome is that? Oh, well, gotta go! Later!_

_~Yuffie~ _

Sora closed the first letter written by Yuffie, opens the second letter written by Aerith, and reads Aerith's letter while placing Yuffie's letter atop the envelope.

_Hello, Sora, this is Aerith. I hope you remember me, at least. Well, as said previously, there were two Heartless that were trying to find a Conversion Belt. A Conversion Belt allows the user to transform into anything he or she wants, but that is only if they have some type of gem that will fit in the nodes of the accessory. It seems as though, they needed this accessory to appear human again because for some odd reason, one of them couldn't transform back into a human because of his powers being too weak. _

_Although this is true, there is something quite rare of this Heartless. Leon will explain the rest about the two Heartless from here. We hope to see you as soon as possible on this matter._

_~Aerith~ _

"Two Heartless that can defeat Leon, Cloud, and Tifa? That's too unbelievable. Something isn't connecting with these two."

_Sora, this is Leon. I know this letter has left you suspicious so far, and you're probably asking the same questions as me and Tifa. __Well, just know if you're wanting to find out as well, you're not alone. And just as Aerith said, there is something very strange about the Heartless. I'll start with the given names by each first. One is Melvin, who's the smaller one and possibly the youngest, the Sage Heartless is dependent on his partner. Melvin does not leave his side for no less than two minutes for anything. Tifa may write a paragraph to explain the reason, but it is not definite that she will. The other is Fait Eto, he's the taller one and most likely the oldest. This one is the most menacing-looking, and he seems to be the more independent one,though he refers to Melvin as his bodyguard, it appears to be the other way around. Fait isn't moved by anything; whereas, Melvin expresses more emotions than his partner. _

_Both are indeed strong on their own, but Melvin would rather be with Fait Eto than alone to fend for himself. I don't think this is because of some type of affection between the two, but sometimes it seems that way. They are most likely relatives from their behavior. Proceeding on, this is mainly the point. Sora, Fait Eto can wield a keyblade as a Heartless... _

"No... That can't be. That's impossible! A Heartless can't touch a keyblade without deteriorating! How can he... Unless, Fait Eto was originally a keyblade master himself? I don't understand."

_I'll understand if you're wondering how this is true, but it is. Before setting up in Traverse Town, we had Fait speak with Merlin,whom was given the SpellBinder keyblade back. He tested Fait to see if he could prove his ability to use a keyblade. Eto held the weapon in his claw, and within moments, the keyblade transformed into a totally new lethal weapon. Next, Merlin tried to use his magic skills but couldn't and it was all because Fait Eto merely pointed the SpellBinder in Merlin's direction. Finally, Merlin had Fairy Godmother and Melvin try to use their powers at the same time and casting different spells, but they were disabled in using them because again Fait merely pointed the blade in both directions and used a laser that shut them off from using magic. Not only did his knowledge of using the blade show, but the properties of it were much different. _

_We got Fait Eto and Melvin to agree to stay with us for a while until Fait could transform into a human and remain loyal to us. Fait hasn't said anything about how he got to Radiant Garden or what his intentions were, but he did mention something that I think Cid wants to write to you about specifically since he was the one you met first when you were taken away from your island._

_~Leon~ _

_Yo! Cid, here! Long time no chat, kid. Hope ya doin' okay at home. Well, I'm just trying to fill you in on something real important that the others didn't mention. Melvin depends on Fait fer some reasons. One, Fait Eto is trying to discover a way to locate the hearts of the Heartless that are just like Melvin. Two, Fait Eto is actually one in a million people that trust Heartless as though they were humans and invites Melvin to become his family. Also, because Fait Eto used Maleficent's powers in trying to defend her from Mickey's royal knights, he can't become a human for seven days. That was around the same time he got himself in trouble for making it known that he can use a keyblade in Heartless form. _

_Onto the real drama. Do you remember exactly how your journey began? _

Sora took a moment to think. "It all started with a dream. I met Ansem the Dark, or was it Xehonart? And then, the Heartless attacked the island. That's when it all started. I met new people, visited new places, faced greater challenges, went through some shit a normal person wouldn't even think of. But what does it matter?"

_Well, this might sound awkward, but Fait Eto was the cause of all of it. He confessed that the reason Maleficent is quite fond of him is because of how well he planned the worlds' destruction. However, Maleficent used the Heartless the most to take over the worlds; Fait was only used to destroy you and your friends. I don't know why Fait wanted something like that to get out, but it must have taken a lot guts to confess something this big. He's at a high risk of dying himself if Maleficent finds out that he told us this kind of stuff. _

_I reckon that's all I got. Later, kid._

_~Cid~ _

Sora stood up. He placed the letters down slowly, looked at his clock to check the time, and then laid down on his bed.

"Are you still there, voice?" Sora asked softly.

_I am..._

"I need your help," Sora whispered.

_You're afraid... Afraid... Why are you afraid? There is nothing to fear._

"If the darkness takes my heart away, I will become a Heartless, right?"

_No... The light in your heart has to be taken by the darkness for you to become a Heartless. The light in your heart must show weakness. You have to be in state where all hope is lost for you to be a victim of the shadows._

"There's a Heartless who can wield a keyblade. The light in his heart was weak, right? How can you regain your lost hope?"

_... The only way you can regain your lost hope is if you find something else to hope for. The light in your heart grows weak when you feel you've lost everything. When your heart is weak, you turn to darkness. You lose your way. Heartless who find new hope change into a new person. They grow hungrier for the light in their own heart rather than someone else's. These Heartless are the good kind. These are the ones...who can wield a keyblade..._


	5. Friendship or Trust

Two weeks passed since Fait Eto and Melvin Hawking were discovered by Leon and the others. Life in Radiant Garden wasn't so bad for the duo; in fact, they felt more at peace than in their headquarters. But that's what scared them the most. The two Heartless were beginning to worry about their stay in Radiant Garden. Maleficent hasn't raised hell or started any trouble since they left. That was plenty enough reason to fret. Although Melvin hardly ever showed he was troubled about something, Fait was certainly the opposite. He was also considered the most protective and cautious because of his constant checking of the premises. Cloud and Leon had to try to program the poor thing to relax. They were being protected by two great warriors. Yeah, Fait - the very thing that kicked their ass - was being protected by Cloud and Leon. There was absolutely no reason for Fait to watch his own back, right? However, as the two walked to their normal morning appointment with Merlin, they began to like their new life without the dark mistress' interference. Today felt a little awkward, though. Only Cid was home and the deliveries were decreasing in amount since they started working for Cloud's business. Melvin warned Cid about the customers' post-traumatic stress with Heartless, though.

* * *

_Melvin turned over on Cid's couch in the Accessory Shop as he was slowly regaining consciousness. He mumbled something incoherent before reaching for the fragments of his heart. Unlike Fait, he only managed to gather two pieces. In a city far from this world, another fragment of his heart was resting quietly. While he was unconscious, visions of the city were racing through his mind and somewhere in a large pipe in the city lay the beating fragment of his small heart. He saw a man casting a spell on the pipe to restore power to the city and Fait staring intently at the pipe. A hand reached out, dug in the pipe, and pulled out a burning light. That's when he woke up._

_"That light in the pipe!"_

_"Well good morning. So ya finally woke up, huh?" a gruff voice asked._

_"Huh?" Melvin chirped, turning his head to a man with blonde hair and a rugged body. He didn't recognize him, but he was afraid to find out who the man was also. He whispered timidly, "Who are you? Where's Fait?"_

_"Name's Cid. Yer pal's asleep in Leon's room. The guy named Fair or something," the blonde man said, rubbing a finger beneath his nose._

_"Fait! His name's Fait!" Melvin argued, rising to his feet. "Why are you keeping us here, Mr. Cid? What do you want with us?"_

_"Leon told me to keep you until you woke up. Yer friend's been 'splainin' yer story 'bout Maleficent and yer hearts. Fait is either really naive or really cares a lot about you to do as told. Ever since you've been on that couch, he's traveled the whole world."_

_"So he knows where everything is in Radiant Garden?" Melvin questioned._

_"Don't know. Leon or Cloud's been with him most of the time, but it's getting less intense. Aerith goes with him now and that's only on occasion. He won't travel far on his own. He seems more tamed than most Heartless."_

_"No, Fait's always been like that. None of the others understand him either," Melvin practically whispered. "He never really goes off on his own, but I've always thought it was because he can't find what he's really searching for."_

_"Searching for...what?" Cid probed, raising an eyebrow._

_"Well, when he's looking for pieces of his heart, he'll wander off and won't come back until the fragment is found. There was one time when he found a keyblade, but he didn't really want it. He just kinda left it where it was. I guess he doesn't really leave anywhere special unless his heart is someplace close."_

_"What about yer heart?"_

_"He won't leave my side until I find it. He won't even tell me where it is. My heart is my own journey; he's just there for the company. That's what he likes to say anyway. Well, enough with the drama. So what has Fait been doing while I was sleep?"_

_"Helping Cloud's delivery service. Apparently, Cloud's too busy guarding the world's gate and Beast's Castle. He doesn't trust yer friend much and he shouldn't! Son, yer pal makes more profit than our resident idiot."_

_"You honestly let a Heartless - not just some regular one but a tamed beast - travel this world delivering fruits and cards in public?" Melvin shouts._

_"That was the deal before Fait brought you here," Cid answered, knowing it sounded like a stupid idea but trusting Leon's judgement. "He works while you rest, and you both get quality protection from any smartass who thinks it's a good idea to fight two powerful Heartless."_

_"Well, we already met three," Melvin sighed, meshing his claws behind his head. "We're pretty much boned either way. Hiring Fait is just a dumb idea. It's great because he's a fantastic worker but stupid. Who the hell takes a Valentines' Day card from a Heartless wearing a cloak and chains?"_

_"Well, he works at night. He's been visiting a friend of ours on a regular basis to test his powers with the keyblades. Our friend, Merlin, is a wizard and used to train Sora on how to use magic. Since you're awake now, I think you and Fait are gonna be regular customers at his pad."_

_"That's nice and all, but why and how did you get Fait to agree to any of this? Did you ever stop to think that maybe when I wake up we'll just run away?"_

_"Fait doesn't seem like the type to just run off. Plus, he's close to earning a Vanguard belt. Don't see why he'd leave now," Cid remarked, getting a flimsy duster._

_"Explain to me again why letting a Heartless walk around freely to deliver stuff is a good idea," Melvin said, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery._

_"Yer friend needed a Vanguard belt, we needed a new delivery boy. You were out cold, he was a lost cause. Leon wanted to get to know him, Fait agreed to try to let him. Not so sure 'bout how that went..."_

* * *

_Idiot. Just one big, plain idiot... _Melvin thought.

"ATCHOO!"

Bam! An explosion caught their attention immediately as they approached the old wizard's tower. Flames rocketed out of a part of the roof and a side window, destroying the objects in their path. Fait and Melvin looked into each other's eyes then ran inside to see what happened. Inside, smoke wafted in their eyes as the billowing clouds' gloom escaped the open front door. Two pairs of piercing yellow eyes glowed strong in the darkness as they searched for Merlin. As they split up, each one heard coughing and then...

"Aw, dammit to hell!" a voice swore, flicking a white light in the middle of the room. "I should've known better than to use Dandelion Dust with Firaga magic."

Sighing with relief, Fait lifts a chained claw to rub a small lantern. A chain reaction of flames lit the room. Fait could see old Merlin dusting off his long blue cloak and adjusting his glasses while Melvin used his own wind spell to push the smoke out of the tower and into the town's air. Though, he worried that the smoke would signal Leon and the others of an attack.

Fait nodded to Melvin as the smaller Heartless turned to Merlin and said, "You did good, Mel. That wind magic is getting better. It's not as violent as it used to be."

"Thanks, Fait," Melvin says, rubbing the back of his head. "But it's kind of embarrassing."

"Compliments are hard to come by these days. Accept them while you can," Merlin advises. "Especially with you being a Heartless. Your friend is encouraging opposite behavior of a Heartless. Use your powers for good rather than evil. If you're getting better at doing good, perhaps your heart will return to you faster."

Fait simply nodded at the wizard's words then hummed a bit. He folded his arms gracefully then asked, "What were you doing in here anyway? That was a big explosion for a fire spell."

"Ah, I was hoping you would entertain the idea of wielding this," Merlin said, holding his arms out.

Moments later, sparkling dust and a light, blossoming aura fluttered before him like leaves and soft flower petals before a keyblade made its presence. Merlin was careful to watch Fait's reaction to the blade, but a Heartless with a beating, fragmented heart in its body was hardly readable. Though, he was interested in seeing what would become of the blade.

He continued, "This world has two keyblades that you can find in the Beast's Castle. Although Belle and the Beast live in the castle to protect the keyhole there, they no longer wish to be involved with it or the blade. All of the worlds' keyblades have been returned to their rightful lands a couple of years ago. This one doesn't really have a home, but it loves being around magic users for some reason. I've had it lying around for some time."

"The Rumbling Rose," Fait whispered, mesmerized and confused at the keyblade's pulse. "It's beating?"

"Beating? You mean like a drum?" Melvin asked.

"No...like a signal... It's calling out to something..." Fait replied.

"Maybe that is because it is calling out to you," Merlin said, reaching out so the blade was closer to Fait.

Even he could feel the pulse of the blade with it being in his hands but for a Heartless to feel the pulse without touching it might mean something. He could even pose a new theory about Fait. His first theory was that when Fait was perhaps hit by Sora's keyblade, the boy must have woken the Heartless' desire to find a heart - but not an ordinary one. Fait's heart, or the one the Heartless found somewhere, might actually belong to a keyblade master. Only a keyblade would call for its master, and any ordinary weapon was either chosen by the master or fit better with their skills.

Merlin then remarked, "Or it could be trying to destroy you in its own sinister way. Keyblades can be rather mischievous, I hear."

"If it's trying to kill him, why are you putting that thing near him?" Melvin shouted.

Suddenly, the keyblade disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Fait's right hand. The large Heartless gasped as the keyblade pulsed strongly and reached into Fait's center for power. Merlin watched as the Heartless tried to drop the blade several times, but the weapon kept returning to his hand and pulsed even stronger than before. The other keyblade that Merlin had first tested Fait with seemed to respond to the Rumbling Rose. Merlin watched as the Spellbinder appeared in Fait's other hand. When Fait gave in to the blades, he felt the keyblades trying to merge with him and together they transformed.

The Spellbinder blade was practically a different weapon: the blade itself became longer and thinner, its fuller was thicker, the grip elongated and became rounder, the guard cupped around Fait's armored knuckles, three golden chains were cascading down to the center of the blade with glowing nullifying magic at the ends of the chains, the entire hilt of the blade formed the sharp roof of a tower like Merlin's, and the blade's normally key-shaped tip became sharper and crescent-shaped like an ominous guillotine blade. Fait was still a Heartless no matter how much the blade changed but he himself was different. He had magical armor covering his body! Merlin and Melvin could sense the repellent emanating from the armor and both men instantly thought that the Spellbinder and its wielder were in their true form. Now, it was the Rumbling Rose blade's turn.

The Rumbling Rose changed so immensely it was unrecognizable with exception to one key feature: the rose design. The blade also grew longer but thicker, its fuller elongated and became more calligraphic as the briar turned to sharp vines, the grip turned to a glass vase, the guard had more roses and thicker briars surrounding Fait's hand and strangely enough the briars reached upwards along Fait's arm and pricked his skin a few times, rather than have three chains cascading down the bodice of the sword there was a single chain that clung to a wilting pink rose that glowed with powerful magic, and the blade's small claw became two claws curving inwards as if protecting something on the inside. As far as armor, only a gauntlet in the style of the Beast's strong claw and a right pauldron made of tough thorns covered Fait's torso. Even so, a great strength was surrounding Fait along with Nul-All magic. No one in the room had ever seen armor form on a keyblade wielder before, let alone a keyblade actually transforming, but this was incredible to all eyes watching everything happen!

"Young man," Merlin called, gaining Fait's undivided attention. Anything to get the keyblades away from him was necessary. He continued, "I've lived for many years as a wizard. I studied countless spells for many generations and have watched many warriors use keyblades to achieve some of the most amazing feats. Very few people can get a reaction out of the keyblade the way you did. In fact, I can easily say that you are indeed the first. Now, that heart of yours that beats so proudly in your chest - even if it is a little compilation of a few fragments - has to be one of the strongest I've seen in all my years. For a Heartless such as yourself to gain a keyblade's trust means something very fascinating and very important..."

"I don't understand why this is happening...to me..." Fait said as calmly as possible. "I don't want these blades. I'm not a keyblade master."

"A keyblade doesn't just choose anyone to wield it. If it thought you were just a conniving Heartless, it would've killed you on the spot long before you touched it. This blade saw something in you that only it...and possibly the others can," Merlin said. "When we first met, young man, I had a theory. That theory was simple. You, or whoever your heart belonged to, were no mere mortal before you confronted the shadows. You were once a keyblade master; you either just don't remember it quite yet or you hadn't discovered the possibilties until recently. Since you have not gathered all the pieces to your heart, you have not gathered all of your memories. You must remember something in your past that relates to these blades; otherwise, these blades will continue to seek you out and transform accordingly."

"So... every time Fait finds a keyblade, this will happen?" Melvin asks, now concerned about his friend. Maleficent was not going to be happy about that at all.

"I'm afraid so, dear boy," Merlin said, focused on the keyblade. To have watched this normally plain weapon transform into something...else was an amazing discovery! He felt Leon's presence drawing nearer to his humble tower and began thinking of cleaning spells as he hummed in thought. He called behind his shoulder, "Melvin, fetch me some tea, will you? We have company coming over soon. Young man, be a good lad and help me retrieve my spell book. This place is a shack!"

Fait turned to Merlin, not knowing what to do with the blades and their armor, and sighed in frustration. He concentrated on closing off his energy and by sheer obedience the blades ceased feeding off his power. Fait observed the blades, not seeing how his past could possibly relate to the mighty weapons in any way. He knew his father was a keyblade forger (something he kept to himself), and he knew that when he tried to form his own blade no one else could wield it properly except for him, but he didn't understand how having the weapons transform was his problem. He never trained other knights on how to use the keyblade because they received special training already and he was far too young to train anyone anyway. When his sister went to train with King Mickey's knights, he was proud of her and her bravery. He was afraid of the darkness and the power of the keyblade. All he wanted to do was carry out his father's legacy as a forger and repair the keyblades.

_I just don't understand... _Fait thought. _What am I missing? Father was a forger, mother was a weaver, my sister went on to study being a keyblade knight, my brothers were going to school for law and hospitality respectively, and I was my father's apprentice. But... But I don't remember anything else! I never wanted to be a keyblade knight or a master. I just wanted to be my father's apprentice - a normal apprentice! Why are these stupid blades choosing me? Is being a forger...? No, does being a forger...mean more than just doing maintenance on a keyblade? Father, what does being a keyblade forger really mean? I don't...understand..._

"Merlin, you in here?" a feminine voice called.

Melvin jumped as if he stole something after hearing that voice. It was clearly Tifa, and she sounded ready to fight again. Tifa didn't trust him or Fait since they arrived in Radiant Garden. Any time an explosion, fire, or theft was heard, she was on their dicks like the worst case of crabs. It was cool with them, though, because neither Melvin or Fait liked her either. Everyone else in town called her a gentle, loving mother figure, but she was the exact opposite to them. She was pugnacious and snobby around them, but it didn't bother them. They didn't care any way; they were Heartless, what could they say? Whenever Tifa was watching them, she was on their every move and it made Melvin cringe sometimes because of the nagging. It was a good thing he had Fait to look up to. He rarely responded to Tifa when she came by.

"I was just about to have tea," Merlin answered, taking the tray from Melvin. "Thank you, Melvin. Nice and warm, too! Did you use a fire spell for this?"

"No, but I am using a water spell," Melvin said, proud of himself. "You're not gonna keep those keyblades in your hands all day, are you, Fait?"

"No," Fait answered bluntly, tossing the blades on Merlin's bed. "I'm only interested in our morning appointment."

"I do wish you'd help me find my spell book before the appointment, though," Merlin sighed, blowing the steam away from his tea.

"...It's in front of you, sir," Fait answered, sweat drop cascading down the side of his head.

"Hm?" Merlin questioned, barely drinking his tea when he did so. He gulped down the warm fluids and spotted his large spell book already opened and ready for use. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and said, "Well, uh, good work."

"What happened in here?" a gruff voice asked.

Melvin cringed again to see Leon walking in the room and instantly turned to Fait. Of all the people to trust them, this guy was practically the panties on their ass. He never left their sight for a second in the beginning, and no matter where he went he ordered them to follow. Everywhere except the bathroom, though, that's where they drew the line. Leon was very militant about their stay. They woke up when he was up, drunk tea while he drunk tea, trained while he trained, shopped when he was forced to get groceries or something annoying to him, and were even bodyguards while he was on a blind date. Why he enjoyed torturing them with his own problems was a mystery to them, but Fait was obedient to him and dared not question him. They had a deal. If he broke it, Fait would undoubtedly break the peace in Radiant Garden.

"Well, now that everyone important is here, I guess we'll start the usual appointment," Merlin sighed resignedly. He was just about to use a wonderful cleaning spell until Leon showed up. He continued, "Melvin, would you kindly bring the tea? You made a major improvement with this batch. I give you a 72 in quality."

"72?" Melvin shouted.

"Last time it was a 43 because you made it too hot," Fait remarked, casting a levitation spell on the book to transport it. "You've improved by 29 points."

"I still want the hundred!" Melvin complained, folding his arms. "What's wrong with this batch?"

"Hm..." Merlin hummed, taking a calm sip of his tea. He smacked his lips then said, "Not enough sugar. Did you add any honey to this?"

"Two teaspoons like you taught me."

"Lavender powder?"

"Aya! I forgot..." Melvin mumbled, creating a depressing aura.

"It's always important to read the list of ingredients," Merlin lectured, waving a finger. He turned to Fait, who was awaiting orders, and said, "Teleport us to the training room on the top floor, would you, young man?"

"Yes, sir," Fait responded, closing his yellow eyes.

* * *

"So, Merlin thinks my little raven was a keyblade wielder once, hm?" Maleficent's voice purred. "Well, it's a pity that that's not the half of it."

Pete hummed as he watched Maleficent's facial expressions: many of them were pure enjoyment. They were watching her mirror of worlds, tracking Fait and Melvin's every movement. Leon and the others were fools to trust a Heartless in the first place, but Fait keeps doing well not explaining the whole story to them. Maleficent grinned darkly at how impressed she was with Fait and his openness, even if it was a small fraction of openness.

"Merlin and those fools can test my raven all they like; they'll never get the truth out of him. Even his identity is scattered along with his heart, and I know exactly how it came to be. That's where their mistake lies. Fait is under my utmost control and forever will be so long as I know where the pieces of his heart are scattered and so long as my heart is inside of his body. If friendship is what they want, we'll let Fait be their friend for now. The moment they let their guard down, however, I will step in and rule over the worlds as it was meant to be."

"How long will Fait be staying with them then, Maleficent?" Pete asked shakily.

"Until he earns his Vanguard belt, you will step in and start with phase one of my plan, Pete. But, for now, he'll be there long enough. We have about two days left to wait," Maleficent answered, turning her eyes to the robust cat. She said, "Prepare six Dark Shadows for Destiny Islands. I'm aching to know what sort of power the keyblade wielders now have since I've been gone."


	6. Two Lives

Merlin calmly sipped his tea as he felt Fait's gentle wind magic lift him from the ground. He did hope that Fait would consider staying here. He simply had to know how the creature developed such gentle power even though he was meant to destroy many things. If he could use his magic to lift people, he could hardly imagine how dangerous fighting Fait would actually be. Only Leon and Tifa, who were right beside him, would know what Fait was like when he used his magic for chaos rather than order. He hummed at the sweet taste of his tea and watched as Melvin summoned his magic staff to him. The smaller Heartless was improving a great deal on his social skills. He was actually rather friendly and upbeat, but it then began to concern him as well. Were Fait and Melvin really as sociable and kind as they were now before they fell to the darkness?

"Merlin?" Fait called gently, tilting his head to look into the wise man's eyes.

Merlin lifted his head and took notice to something peculiar: Fait's eyes were turning purple! Fait turned his head to Melvin and nodded to get the young sage to the other side of the training room. Merlin watched as Melvin flew to the other side of the room and lit a chandelier hanging above everyone's heads. Once the place was lit, Merlin took notice to many pages of old spell books and experimental data littering the floor. Splotches of chemicals and inks dotted his spellbook tables and there were coffee stains every now and then.

"Good Lord, this place is in utter shambles," Merlin complained, adjusting his glasses. "Well, good thing, we're going someplace else. Young man, prepare us a portal for Moonscar Isle. That's a good place for today."

"What?" Leon questioned.

"Ah, since my normal training room is a blooming mess, we'll have to visit someplace cleaner. Moonscar Isle is one place we can go."

"We get that part, but why use a Heartless to open the portal?" Tifa argued.

"Oh, he's quite good at it!" Merlin complimented, watching Fait get into position.

Tifa smacked her lips, rolled her eyes, and then turned Merlin around as he was drinking his tea. She said, "Merlin, be serious!" Merlin shifted his eyes a bit as he gazed into her troubled face then watched as she tried to calm herself. She then asked, feeling a bit embarrassed for losing her temper slightly, "How is it with the keyblades?"

"What about the keyblades?" Merlin asked, gulping his tea down.

"Fait's ability! Can he really wield a keyblade like you've told us or not?" Tifa asked, frustrated with not knowing. She wasn't alone, though. No one has actually seen Fait use a keyblade except for Merlin, so he has been the only one to provide details no matter how vague they seemed.

"Well, it's not really an ability. More of a natural instinct, personally," Merlin answered, about to drink more tea until Tifa snatched the cup away from him. The elder man huffed, feeling fire magic at his feet, and decided to finally tell Leon and Tifa the honest truth while Fait was distracted. He said, "Fait isn't simply able to wield a keyblade. He can do much more. Earlier today, specifically before you two arrived, this young man was given both the Spellbinder and the Rumbling Rose, the key to this world that was hidden in Beast's Castle. A pulse raced through the mysterious weapon, almost as if it was calling out to him, and it appeared in the very claws of the Heartless. Whatever power he had, the blade took and began to transform into a totally different entity. Both blades even formed armor on him. The Spellbinder placed a magical armor on the young man's body with what we magic-users call Nul-All magic. He can't be harmed in any way by any spell we try to cast. The blade itself - when pointed to a magic user - fires a thin laser to completely drain your magic away. If you truly pay attention, the thinner the laser, the stronger the magic user."

"If Fait has this sort of...power, what does that mean exactly?" Leon asked.

"Fait's heart seems to be scattered in pieces across the farthest regions of the universe," Merlin explains, feeling water magic on his ankles. "Each piece contains significant pieces of his memory, which he is not telling anyone for any reason, and this in many ways stops us from truly knowing what sort of connection he has with these weapons. He knows very useful information about these blades like their way of obtaining power and using it, but when we ask him to go into detail he either can't remember or claims to not know much else."

"So even he doesn't know what he is or what the blades have to do with him," Leon says, sighing. Basically, they weren't making any progress with Fait. "What about Melvin? Do they have something in common?"

"Well," Merlin starts, snatching his cup of tea away from Tifa. "Melvin, can I get a refill?"

"No, you cannot!" Tifa argued, trying to snatch the cup back but missing as Merlin kept dodging her attempts.

"Sure thing," Melvin says, summoning the warm teapot from downstairs. He used a levitation spell to send Tifa away from Merlin, directed the pot towards Merlin's cup, and tipped the pot to pour fresh tea into the china. He said, "There you go, sir."

"Thank you, Melvin. I'm changing your grade to an 83," Merlin informed, feeling wind magic passing through his beard and whiskers. "His next cup may be his finest one yet."

"How is grading tea related to anything we're talking about?" Tifa questioned, trying to snatch Merlin's cup away from him again but missing once Merlin moved.

Merlin gulped his tea before asking, "What were we talking about?"

"Melvin. Does he have something in common with Fait in terms of power?" Leon asked, feeling equally annoyed with him along with Tifa.

"Melvin is predominantly a magic-user. His memories are just as scattered as the pieces of his heart. Since his recovery, he has remembered that he was born in a peaceful village much like Fait. However, they seemed to live in opposite childhoods. Melvin said his mother was a teacher for magic-users like myself and his father was hardly around since he traveled often; whereas, Fait said his mother was a weaver and made money designing clothes while his father worked close to home at a smithshop. Magicians were regarded as high class and earned a higher salary in both their worlds. It is quite possible that the two belong in the same peaceful world but simply have different backgrounds."

"If they both lived in the same place," Tifa started, watching Melvin create a barrier around Fait so his power wouldn't seep out, "what happened to it? How did they end up as Heartless?"

"It's not that hard to figure out," Leon said, feeling the atmosphere grow a lot heavier than before. "The Heartless obviously took control of their world, but why? What could they, or Maleficent, gain from taking it? How did she even find it?"

"The portal is opened," Fait informed, sealing away his powers.

"Hey, Fait...I think you're changing," Melvin said, gaining Fait's attention.

"I know, I can feel it," Fait responded. He looked at his claws then clenched and released them a few times, feeling warmth in his palms. "It's been some time since I've used my powers. I guess I'm almost completely healed."

"What was takin' ya?"

"Dunno," Fait answered, looking at Melvin. "But I'm kinda happy. I won't really need the Vanguard belt if I transform on my own."

"That's good to know," Melvin said, lightly punching the taller Heartless. "So...how long do you think it'll be before I change back?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't change back until half my heart had been found, and, even in my human form, it's still incomplete. It might be different for the Heartless in our small family. But..." Fait paused then placed a claw on his hip in thought. "There's a small chance that you may transform a tad earlier than the way I did. Plus...I think that maybe the people in our world are the only ones who really lost our memories when we lost our hearts. That world you said you remembered is a lot like mine, and I think if we can find your first heart fragment it might tell us something. But we can't know for sure."

"Say, young man," Merlin called, walking towards the Heartless with his cup of tea. "Our appointment today is a tad different than usual. Normally, I would simply test your powers to see what sort of warrior you might have been before all this darkness took over you, but today I am going to have to test your fighting ability with the keyblade."

"What?" Fait questioned, backing away a little.

"I know you will be quite uncomfortable with this, but in order to truly see your connection to these weapons we have to know how you _use_ the weapons," Merlin said with a reassuring gaze that Fait probably needed. "It could be that your connection to these keyblades is simply coincidental or destined...but we won't know until we see why and how. Can you trust us?"

Fait looked to his side, questioning himself, and then sighed to think on this. Melvin watched with an almost sad look, knowing Fait didn't like having to touch the weapons in his Heartless form, but deep down Melvin wanted to know if Fait might have been a keyblade wielder in his past. It could prove that they've never been friends until this point or prove something else entirely. They wouldn't know unless they saw Fait do something with the keyblades. Fait was outraged by the way things narrowed down, but even he was curious as to how the blades would treat him if he used them to fight. It could probably help him find another piece of his heart or awaken a new memory into his past.

"I..." Fait started, clenching his claw into a fist. He looked into the palm of his hand and noticed a patch of apricot skin with darker brown lines going across. He truly was about to change forms and soon! He turned his gaze to Leon then to Merlin and answered, "I can try."

* * *

It was a nice warm September morning on Destiny Islands. Sora, now a nineteen-year-old college student, was walking to a nearby restaurant to eat lunch and study for his Physics lecture and lab course. His first test was coming up and he didn't want to screw up and have to take the class over in the future or next semester. He tried to get his mind off Leon's letters since last week, but he would sometimes read them again before bed to understand it. There was nothing he could really do about a Heartless in Radiant Garden. He didn't have a teleportation device that could just zap him from one place to another. He may have trained during his off-days with his keyblade, but that didn't mean he knew how to teleport yet. Although, teleporting would come in handy to get away from Riku and Kairi kissing or his teacher fussing about no sleeping in class or Tidus raving on about him being on the Blitzball team with him and Wakka. Blitzball training for the new season was starting up soon, so Tidus and Wakka were trying to get as many team members as possible. Funny how those two get along just fine. Of course, there was the occasional barging in from Selphie into his dorm room about some guy giving her that flirty look that guys apparently have. Evidently, Sora never discovered his quite yet; even though he has seen Riku give Kairi that look quite a few times. It's amazing what you can see when people think you're stupidly gazing at something unimportant. It's all a part of the big plan for Sora. All he has to do is look gullible and cute and pretend to daydream about his perfect girlfriend and no one will ever notice that he's insulting them in his head.

Sora shook off a chuckle about to escape from his lips as he approached the restaurant near the sea's shores. It was cool to have a bar and grill near the beaches where he grew up. Plus, the food was always good at Enrico's Bar & Grill, and there was always a quiet section beneath a shady shelter for him to concentrate. He never told his friends about this particular place when they hung out, but he was inwardly glad about that. He could simply get away from it all at Enrico's and that's what he loved more. No Blitzball, no makeouts, no guys giving who the fuck knows the eye, none of that. Just pure, quiet fun with two Physics books and a notepad. Perfect.

"Hey, Sora, what would you like today?" a familiar face asked.

"Hey, Candice, um..." Sora paused, looking over his menu. He smiled at the brunette and said, "I'll take the fried fish platter with your awesome hush puppies."

"Ooo, big spender," Candice joked, chuckling. "What's your drink?"

"Oh, you know this one. You've got, too."

"Would it be the paopu cocktail or the sea breeze grenade?"

"Gotta go with the cocktail. Last time, the professor threw me out for lewd conversation for the grenade. Weekends only for the grenades."

"Okay, be back with your order, champ," Candice said, winking and skipping away.

"Well, well," a familiar voice cooed.

Sora jerked his head around and looked into the face of his best friend, Riku. He smirked a bit as his green eyes followed the brunette girl retreating to the kitchen behind the bar. Riku gracefully guided his hand through his sleek, silver hair before nodding at the girl and looking at Sora. Of course, the guy next to him wouldn't know that the waitress had a bit of thing for him. Even an idiot can see that, but you know Sora...

"What?" Sora asked, opening all his books and writing his name in his lab manual.

"You're really going to pretend you don't notice a girl flirting with you? A pretty girl at that?" Riku questioned, gaining eye contact with his friend.

"First off, Candice has a boyfriend. Second, we're in the same math clas," Sora argued. "How did you find me here anyway?"

"I followed you. You're the only one who doesn't watch your back."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to know I'm being followed to a bar on my lunch hour," Sora said, rolling his eyes then glaring at Riku for a moment. He continued to read one of the questions for the manual and wrote down a satisfactory answer before Riku scoffed and snatched his pencil away. He said, "Dude, I'm trying to finish my assignment."

"Hey, I'm happy that you're trying to get somewhere in life besides training to be a keyblade master, but having a social life is more your field. If you take studying away from me, I'm gonna be out of my role in our group."

"She's not my type," Sora said, sighing. "She has a boyfriend already, and we're just study partners. I'm not trying to take her away from a good relationship if she's in one. When my classes are over for the semester and I'm not studying my ass off to get a C in every class, I will happily find a girlfriend just for your sake. Maybe I'll even join the Blitzball team this season if it helps anything."

"Yes!" a voice shouted.

Sora groaned then slammed his head down. He was now officially discovered at his secret study spot. Perfect. Tidus came over and noogied Sora before grabbing himself a seat and looking at the menu. Tidus was much older now like everyone Sora grew up with, and he grew up to be quite the stud.

"You can start with us this February," Tidus said, ruffling Sora's hair and grabbing the menu. "Did the waitress pass by here already?"

"Yep, and I think she's into our resident brunette here," Riku teased, snatching the menu away from Tidus and reading it out.

"Really? You've caught my interest," Tidus said, leaning on his hand.

"Here ya go, Sora. Paopu cocktail and quick appetizer," the waitress said, smiling as she put Sora's items down. She looked up at the other two people, who decided to join her favorite customer, and asked them, "Are you all ordering, too?"

"Yes, I'd like the fried shrimp platter with red beans. Coke and rum, please?" Tidus ordered, shooting her a tiny flirtatious smile.

"I'll just do the Captain's sub special. Light beer'll do," Riku ordered with a friendly grin.

"Cool. Be back in a sec."

"Yep, totally in to you," Tidus said as the waitress scurried away. "She changed face quick when she saw us. I don't even think you ordered an appetizer."

"Appetizers are free, smartass," Sora snapped, taking a sip of his cocktail. That sea grenade was sounding nice. He continued to read his lab manual and managed to sneakily take his pencil back from Riku. He answered another question then took a bite out of his crabcakes, moaning a tiny bit as he savored the flavor.

"Crab cakes got you horny over there?" Tidus questioned, looking Sora up and down.

"Maybe," Sora mumbled through the cake in his mouth. He wrote down another satisfactory answer then looked through his textbook to clarify it. He reached for another crabcake, only to realize that Riku and Tidus stole his other two. He looked at their snickering faces and said, "Real mature, guys."

"Gotta admit you've got some taste, though," Tidus complimented, eating a crumb off one of his fingers. He took a black and silver glove off his left hand to steal the cake. He then said, "Why don't you ever invite us here?"

"You're usually off practicing blitzball with Wakka, Wakka's captain of the team so doesn't have that much time on his hands, Selphie's staring at some guy who gave her some eye that melted her in her place, Kairi's been busy with Riku half the time and studying with the other half of her time, Riku does what Riku will normally do, so I come here and study on my own. Plus, it's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

"Speaking of lunch," Candice teased, placing a big tray on a little stand next to Tidus. She put Sora's order down first, then placed two different appetizers next to Riku and Tidus respectively, and gave Riku and Tidus their drinks. She then said, "Your food's coming up in a sec. We're getting your sauces together now."

"Speaking of lunch, how long was she listening to us?" Riku asked, giving Sora a 'she wants you bad' look.

"You know what? Whatever. Whatever, I don't care anymore. I just want to finish my lab homework," Sora said, writing another answer down.

"I don't blame ya, man," Tidus said, eating his appetizer. "I still have to finish an English paper."

"And you're not writing because?" Sora prompted, dipping his fish in tartar sauce before chomping on it.

"The paper was due an hour ago. I got the teacher to give me until the end of the day, so I'll finish writing when I finish lunch," Tidus answered, eating his sushi. Riku and Sora stared into each other's eyes in disbelief of their friend then shrugged off whatever advice they were planning to give him.


End file.
